Finn's Awakenings
by Zach-Winchester
Summary: A  Very random title that may or may not come into play or something. B  Haha, short first chapter, hoping to turn this into a few different chapters of Finn's discoveries
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, _wonderboy_, quit being a pussy! 10 more!" Puck shouted at Finn as the boy struggled to push the weighted bar higher into the air. It didn't help his focus that Puck was at his head and when he rolled his eyes back they were level with his friends junk, it didn't help that Puck was wearing running shorts a little bit too low over his jockstrap, the waistband of which was hanging out, and it really didn't help that Finn could imagine himself arching back and his lips coming into contact with what he truly wanted, mere inches from his face.

But he knew he wouldn't get it. He quickly, as quickly as he could that is, finished up so that the two of them could leave. Somehow they had been the last 2 in the gym after football, still working out and running plays through their minds, working on fictional practice games. When they were finally done it was after 5 and they were both sweating and exhausted. Puck walked into the locker room first while Finn put up some of the equipment that was still out. By the time he was done Puck had already left to shower at home rather than the school showers.

Finn stood at his locker for a moment, remembering the feel of Puck's hands over his as he spotted Finn, remembering the sight of Puck doing pushups, his shirt riding up so that his jock showed, Puck's smell. Unconsciously, Finn opened the locker next to his, Pucks, and looked in. Inside he found one of Puck's many jockstraps and a few other pieces of underwear and clothing.

"The boy really does never clean up after himself," Finn scoffed. Finn could feel his dick tenting in his shorts, already straining against the confines of his tighty whities (the underwear that always got him made fun of in the locker room). Already horny, and remembering some of these teasings, Finn got the idea to dress in Puck's clothing. It would help to solve both issues, so he suspected. Reaching his hand into the mess, eyes closed, he pulled out a black shirt for some band he hadn't heard of. Reaching in a second time, he removed a pair of black and green running shorts. The third time he reached in his hands grasped a few things that surprised him very much when he opened his eyes.

Hanging from his fingertips were emerald green bikini briefs and a pure black women's thong which felt lacy and smooth against his skin. This sensation, along with the thoughts of where it had been made his dick lunge into a full erection, almost orgasming at the exact moment. He held the briefs up to his face, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his friend while rubbing the thong against his nipples, teasing them into hardness.

The briefs he knew were Puck's but the thong he figured was Santana's, kept by Puck for a few certain...moments of freedom and alone time where he would basically do what Finn was doing now. The thought of Puck standing where he was now, fist clenched around his cock jerking it to a pair of panties made Finn's heart race and body twitch.

He quickly ran to the showers, letting the combination of warm water and the touch of his hands bring him to his orgasm. Back in the locker room, he slid the thong up his thighs until it rested against his still semi-hard dick, pulled tight against his ass, and then covered it with Puck's basketball shorts and t-shirt. Pocketing the bikini briefs, Finn hustled out of the school to go home and practice for a song for Glee Club tomorrow.

Little did he know that someone had watched the whole ordeal, and that they had just received a smack on inspiration also for Glee Club. Hand squeezing his cock, Mr. Shue walked back to his class to... flesh out his idea, and relieve a bit of tension.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Finn had gone through his best friend's locker and found a few items that had changed him. He now could barely go throughout class without staring at his friend, couldn't stop thinking about him at night. He couldn't keep himself from getting hard during practice whenever he saw Puck in his uniform. He had to rush to the bathroom during practice sometimes because the memory of the mailman wasn't enough to stop him from 'arriving' during practice.

He now stood outside of Mr. Schuester's office, having been called to talk to the man after school. He knocked at the door and entered when he heard Mr. Schue's soft yet authoritative "Enter."

"Hi, Mr. Schue. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, come, sit down. I wanted to talk to you about a few things. Firstly, I've noticed that you seem a little tense, a bit different lately."

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue. I've just been dealing with some stuff."

"I figured as much, and I wanted to let you know that whatever it is, no matter what, I am here for you. You can tell me anything Finn, and I'll stand by you. I just wanted you to know that," Will spoke softly, his kind eyes seeming to smile encouragingly to the teen.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue. That really means alot to me, especially from you," Finn answered. It was the truth. Since he couldn't really remember his father, he looked to Will for that guidance the most these days. His mother would always be the most important person to him, but Will was the perfect example of how he thought a real man should be.

"Now, the second thing I wanted to talk to you about. Your dancing. I don't mean any offense, but we've got to crank it up with you. I know that with football and girls and everything that your time is limited but I was wondering if we could possibly schedule some nights to work. Is this possible?" Will asked.

Finn sat and thought for a moment and couldn't really come up with an answer. When Will saw this on his face he placed his hand in the younger man's. "Here, that's my cell number. Text me or call me if you come up with a time. Also, if you need anything, and I mean anything, you go ahead and call or something. I'll talk or listen, whatever you need."

"Thank you, Mr. Schue." With that, Finn excused himself and jogged home. As soon as he was through the door he ran to his room and threw himself onto his bed, pulling his phone from his jeans. He smiled and programmed the number Mr. Schue had given him into the phone before shutting it and thinking of the man.

Will set his feet on his desk, leaning back and enjoyed the view as Finn left. There was no denying, the young man was quite a stud, and he was certain that he'd grow into his looks even more. He slowly unzipped his slacks, remembering the sight he had been lucky enough to walk in on not so long ago, Finn slipping into his best friend Puck's clothing after having jerked off because of them. Will pushed the pants low, past his knees, as he began to massage his growing erection. He removed his hardness from the confines of his gray boxerbriefs and began working it with all of his skill, picturing Finn's naked body at his service.

_Finn stretched out on his bed. His hand went under his pillow and closed around a small ball of cotton. Smiling, he pulled the green bikini briefs from under his pillow and unwadded them. He pressed them to his face and inhaled the scent of Puck once more. He quickly finished his aching erection from his jeans, not even bothering to strip, just wanting release. He roughly jerked himself, trying to get a quick orgasm._

Will's hands roamed his body, one settling on his hard member and beginning to stroke, the other tweaking his nipples, playing with the sensitive nubs causing him to moan in small gasps. His hand began working furiously, pumping himself into a state of bliss. He was so close that he could almost feel the cum travelling through his body. Just as he was about to shoot, so, so close, his phone began buzzing.

"Yeah!" he barked into the phone, a little ticked at being interrupted.

"Mmmm, I've missed you baby," the soft voice spoke from the other side. "I miss you so bad. I'm aching just at the thought of you, feeling you, letting you take me. I can't wait much longer. Please?" the voice begged.

"Yeah? Tell me how much you want me. Tell me how badly you need it," Will commanded into the phone, his hand slowly beginning to work his cock again now that he knew who was on the other line.

"Baby, I'm begging. I haven't been able to sit still since last time. I keep feeling you and it's making me so horny I just want to get filled up again. I need it, I need you. I need your dick, I need your body, I need your tongue, I need your cum," the voice pleaded.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Will smiled at the command he had in the situation.

"How? I'll do anything. Whatever you want. Please, baby," the voice pleaded again.

"Anything? Good. I want you to take off your pants which I'm sure are impossibly too tight. Do it for me."

"Okay babe. There, they're gone."

"Good, what are you wearing underneath?"

"I put on those black panties you bought me for last time we were together. They are so soft and so tight that they're almost paining me. I'm dripping. It's got me so horny I just want your tongue down there, licking between my thighs and cleaning me and teasing me and eating me."

"If you keep this up I'm going to be blowing very soon here. I was already really close when you called."

"Oh no, we can't have that. What's next?" the voice asked.

Will gave a few more tugs on his cock while thinking. "Pull your panties aside and finger yourself. Do it really well. I want to hear you moan. I want to be able to know how you look, how your face is begging, your mouth open and smiling as you pant."

"You get really into this, huh?"

"Don't change topic, just obey."

"Yes sir," the voice said.

"Good boy. Now, get busy."

Immediately afterwards he could hear the gasp as a finger penetrated the tight ring of muscle that hadn't been fucked properly in awhile. Soon after the moans began.

"Good boy, Bryan. Very good. Now, send me pictures. I have my email up."

Within a few minutes, after a few more instructions and some foreplay talk, a new email arrived. Will was pleased when he opened the file and saw Bryan Ryan smiling, his torso still covered, nothing below the waist shown. The next picture however, was entirely different. It was a close-up of Bryan's fingers penetrating his hole, stretching himself. The next few pictures were of Bryan in different poses, his fingers almost constantly in his ass, one hand stroking his erection, his eyes shining. Throughout all of them Will was happy to notice that Bryan indeed was wearing the black panties he had bought for the man.

Will loved a man in a tight pair of panties. It was a kink he'd learned from being married to Terri for so long. She used to make him wear her's whenever they made love, making some outrageous claim or another as to why he didn't love her. He decided not to dwell on the woman and once again turned his attention to the conversation.

_Finn had wrapped the underwear he had stolen from Puck's locker around his cock, pressing the cotton to his aching member as he tried to get an orgasm out before his mom came home. He stroked harder and faster, so badly wanting to cum. He furiously worked his cock, it aching in his hands as he tried to get release. From taking the items from Puck to seeing Mr. Schuester today looking so damn gorgeous, as always, he needed release, badly. He pushed his jeans off, feeling the confines of his own tighty whites squeezing his ass as cool air rushed across his legs. He imagined how if Puck walked in right now he would get on his knees, begging his friend for his cock, to please let him touch it, to smell it, taste it. He pictured how Puck would sneer down at him, slapping him in the face with his dick, making the boy moan as he was abused by his friend in just the right way. He could almost feel it as Puck would fuck his mouth, holding his head down so that he had to swallow the cock, coughing up spittle as he took too much, Puck laughing at it before pushing him off and bending him over, fucking his ass with no preparation._

_At this thought, Finn's hand crept from his erection, past his balls, and slowly began to pet his ass. The other hand still worked his length, but now he fondled his own hole, feeling it quiver just as a finger brushed past the opening. He smiled at the tickling sensation. He was on the verge of pressing a finger in when he heard the door downstairs slam shut. "Damn it," he complanied as he forced his hardness back into his jeans and hid the underwear again. "Damn it."_

Will stroked as he talked to Bryan. "Baby, cum for me. Right now, all over yourself in your office where anyone can walk in," Bryan begged. "I can just picture you there with your legs up, underwear down, cock at attention waiting for me to come and worship it. You do have such a beautiful tool."

"Mmm, shh, Bryan, your going to make me...make me..oh...yes," he gasped out as his thumb rubbed across the slit, sending him over the edge. When he came down from the high he spoke into the phone. "Don't cum, Bryan. You only get to do that for me, with me. Be a good boy and save it until this weekend. Then, I'll drain you of every last bit."

"Haha, Will you are such a dirty man. I will, babe, but you have gotta fuck it out of me. I want to cum without touching myself," he responded.

"This is why I keep you around. See you in a few days."


End file.
